Hetalia Preschool
by rockinruler88
Summary: One-shots of the adventures of Hetalia characters in preschool. Hilarity ensues. Note: Story is not just about America and England. Some shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

**I find Hetalia characters extremely cute when they are little kids so I thought 'hey I should write cute and funny stories about them'. Note: Stories are not just about America and England (although they are my favorite characters) i just needed to put the story under a category so I chose that one.**

**Warning: Yaoi if you squint.**

**Hope you like and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Save the princess

The Hetalia preschoolers were enjoying another hour of playtime inside. The Allies were playing on one side of the room wondering what to play.

"we could play hot potato" China said.

"no that game's dumb. Let's do something with action and adventure where I can be the hero." America said. England flicked him on the head.

"oww" America said as he rubbed his head. "what was that for?"

"don't call China dumb!" England said.

"I didn't call him dumb, just his plan" he said as a matter of fact. England didn't look fazed and raised his hand again.

"ok!ok! I'm sorry China" he cringed. England smirked smugly and put his hand back down.

"we could play Simon says" France said.

"no frog! We all know the creepy things you make us do when we play that." England said. Everyone shivered at the thought of what happened the last time they played Simon Says.

"I got in trouble with big sister Ukraine when I tried to do those things at home." Russia said. "oh we can play the become one with Russia game. Come be one with Russia" he said as he held out his arms as he smiled.

"No! No one wants to play the become one with Russia game!" they yelled.

"why does no one want to play that game with me? Only Belarus wants to play that game with me, but I don't want to play with her. She scares me." Everyone cringed at the thought of how scary Russia's younger sister was. The young toddlers sat there wondering what to play. England stood up.

"I got it we'll play-" but before he was finished, the rival group in the preschool, the Axis Powers, kidnapped England. The Allies just stood there, unfazed, as England was taken away to the Axis's block castle.

"what are you doing you bloody gits! Come save me!" England yelled.

"hey no bad words England!" America yelled back. He turned back to the other Allies.

"I guess we have to go save him." he said.

"yeah I guess..." the others mumbled, although they weren't too enthusiastic about saving England.

"come on guys we have to save him. I mean what would our lives be like if England wasn't here." they all paused as they thought about this. They couldn't help but smile at the thought of England being gone. No more condescending remarks, or snobby British attitude, hey they might even get his snacks.

"Guys we have to save him" a faint voice whispered.

"omg guys what was that? Was it a ghost?" America panicked.

"no it was that quiet kid over there" China said. They turned around to see an adorable little kid clutching a bear.

"sorry dude but who are you?"

"I'm Canada." he said as he smiled.

"uhh..ok. So what were you saying?"

"we s-should save E-england he is our f-friend after all." he said nervously.

"oh he is right mes amis, we should save Angleterre."

"fine" they agreed.

"well if we're going to save England I'll be the hero!" He posed. The others just sighed. One thing they liked about England was that he could get the American to shut up.

"ok here's the plan guys. France you'll be my backup, China you'll be my backup, Russia you get the pleasure of having the job of..being my backup. And England...oh yea right. We need to get him back, who else will be my 4th backup. Oh wait I got it! New kid...uh Canadia.. you can be my 4th backup. One time offer no objections."

"uh ok" he said he didn't want to tell him his name was actually Canada.

"all right let's-oh wait!" America ran towards the dress up room and came back in a knight outfit on one of those pony toys you ride on (have no clue what they're called).

"all right. Now let's go save England! Chaaarrge!" And they ran towards the Axis's block castle.

Meanwhile

England sat there in the Axis's castle tied up with a few jump ropes.

"hey you twits let me go!" he said as he struggled to free himself.

"no England we're kidnapping you. We can't just let you go" Germany said.

"Doitsu is right England" Italy said.

"Italy what are you doing?" Germany asked worried about the answer.

"making pasta out of play-doh. why?"

"you're supposed to be keeping watch for the Allies in case they come to get England not make fake pasta." Germany said a little annoyed.

"wait it's not real pasta? Oh no I thought if you make it into the shape of pasta it would be real. I guess that's why it tasted funny."

The German sighed and put his hand over his face. 'really? Really Italy? Words can not possibly describe how I feel. Annoyed. A little. Baffled by how slow you can be sometimes. Yes. But mostly astonished by how I can't believe half of the things you do.' he thought. He looked at the label and was glad that it wouldn't poison the Italian. "Italy don't. Just don't. Stop making pasta and keep watch ok."

"ok Germany." he smiled as got up and sat in the corner to keep watch through the window.

"great now that that's taken care of. Japan how are you up there." he called out.

"fine." he said as he sat like a ninja on top of one of the block towers.

"good now I can have some peace and-"

"AHHHH!" the Allies yelled as they charged the block fortress.

"Give us back England!" America yelled. Germany leaned over one of the block walls and yelled back.

"over my dead body!" he yelled back. He reached and threw a ball down at his enemies. They dodged it.

"woah dude we don't wanna kill you, we just want England back."

"no!" he said as he threw another ball. Japan started flinging balls and small Lego pieces at them.

"woah dude Japan quit it. Someone could choke."

"it's for ages 3 and up, we're all 4, you'll be fine!" he yelled back forgetting that one time Italy choked on a Lego piece.

"Italy! Quick! Start throwing stuff!" he commanded. The little Italian was huddled in the corner in fear, clutching a white flag. Germany walked over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Italy what's wrong" he said with concern. The little boy sniffled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"you're being mean" he said as he started to cry. The German felt bad; he didn't want to make Italy cry, he just wanted to play with him. He was his best friend after all. Germany had been watching a lot of Ni Hao Kai-Lan with Japan and knew exactly what to do.

"Italy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just wanted to have fun and I didn't think about your feelings. Do you forgive me?" he said as he smiled gently.

"yes. I know you didn't mean it." he said as he smiled. They both hugged.

During their touching moment, America decided to go on the offensive to save his best friend. He scaled the castle to save England.

"don't worry England I'm coming!" he yelled. Japan was about to throw another object at him, when America pulled out a little bear and threw it at him. Japan was hit and fell off the tower onto the floor, unfazed.

"sorry Japan but I gotta save Iggy." he called down.

"Kumajiro!" Canada yelled as he went after his companion.

America made it to the top and grabbed England.

"well it's about time" he said.

"you know I'm trying to save you the least you could say is thank you" he said. The Brit looked away and blushed.

"thank you"

"you're welcome. See was that do hard." he held on the Brit and was about to jump down before he remembered something.

"ooh. I almost forgot." he reached and grabbed the pointy princess hat he was carrying. It was green and had a green ribbon that matched the color of England's eyes, and he put it on England's head.

"what are you doing!"he yelled.

"I'm dressing you up so you'll fit more into your role. You're the princess I'm saving."

"what the- ahhh!" he yelled as America jumped down and landed on the floor. America ran back to their headquarters (the coat closet) with the other Allies behind him.

"what just happened?" Germany said confused.

"Amer..ica. Qui.t drag..ging me!" England yelled as he was dragged across the floor getting carpet burn.

They arrived at the safety of the closet.

"don't worry England for I have saved you! Hey why is your face all red?" England looked super mad and the others decided it was a good idea to go play somewhere else rather than face the rage of the Brit.

"I'll tell you why you git! You dragged me across a carpet for I don't know how many centimeters, and-"

"woah dude centimeters why don't you just say inches or feet."

"AS I was saying you injury me as you try to rescue me that is no way to treat a princess. Er- I mean.." England blushed realizing he actually admitted to being a princess.

"see I told you, you were my princess."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"fine whatever just untie me." America untied him.

"thank you."

"your welcome. Now all that's left is to receive a kiss from the princess"

"I am not going to kiss you!"

"but you have to it's the rules. In all fairytales, the princess and the prince kiss and then marry. But we're too young to get married so I'll just take the kiss and be on my way."

Well the Brit did believe in fairytales (heck half of his friends were imaginary creatures) and was one for following rules.

"Fine but a short one." he said as he blushed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' he thought. They both leaned forward and closed their eyes. Their lips met and they stayed like that for a few seconds until they broke apart. They broke apart, stared at each other, and blushed. They both stood there awkwardly in silence wondering how to respond. England was about to say something when..

"snack time!" the teacher called out. They both took the opportunity to run out of the closet, and sat at the table. Before the others got to the table, England whispered to America.

"don't tell anyone, ok." America nodded. Their friends sat down with them.

"see Russia I told you England wasn't going to kill America" China said. They all got animal crackers and juice. The others got up and went to the bathroom and once again the two where alone.

"hey England what where you about to say earlier when we were in the closet?"

"uhh... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and for being a good friend." England didn't want to tell him the truth; that he thought of the boy as more than a friend.

"ok. Hey England promise me something."

"yea?"

"promise me that we'll always be together, no matter what."

"sure" the Brit smiled.

"pinky swear" America held out his finger.

"pinky swear" the Brit held out his finger and agreed. They sat there and finished their snacks.

"by the way you were a really pretty princess" he smiled.

"shut up" the Brit looked away and blushed.

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to review, like and follow. Look out for chapter 2. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hey guys another chapter. Hope you guys like remember review, favorite, follow, jump for joy anything that makes you happy.

Chapter 2: House

Once again the Hetalia preschoolers were enjoying playing inside since it was raining. France was at home sick today because he caught a cold from kissing too many girls on the cheek. They decided on playing a game of house.

"ok I'll be the daddy" America said. "and England can be the mommy"

"what I am not being the mommy!" England.

"why not? You like sewing, and cooking and other mommy stuff."

"just because I do that doesn't mean I have to be the mommy!"

"pwease England" he said with adorable puppy eyes.

"fine" He blushed and looked away. 'Ha that always works for some reason' America thought.

"Ok now that England's the mommy, uh.. Russia you can be the crazy uncle."

"Why am I always the crazy uncle?" He asked. America didn't want to tell him the truth, that he thought Russia was missing a few Legos in his fort. "Because..uh..I think of you as a brother figure. Yeah!"

"Oh ok. That's so nice." Russia smiled. 'Phew that was close' America thought.

"Ok China you can be the Aunt and-"

"But I don't want to marry Russia!" He whined.

"Don't think of it as marriage think of it as..uh..a prolonged commitment."

"Do we have to kiss?" China asked.

"Nope not unless you want to."

"So are we in a prolong commitment as well?" England asked.

"Nope we're married!" America said. "It makes a more stable environment for our child. Our relationship would be too confusing."

"Our child?"

"Yea our child, Canada!"

"Who?"

"that kid" America said as he pointed to the small child behind the group.

"w-what?" he said.

"yea you're going to be our son Canada."

"o-ok"

"ok I think that's everyone. Now let's-" America was then interrupted as the Axis powers arrived.

"can we play too?" Italy asked.

"sure" they said. They figured the more the merrier.

"ok Italy and Germany you can be the grandma and grandpa." Germany blushed at the thought of being married to Italy.

"and Japan you can be Canada's cousin."

"but Japan is like my brother not my son" China said.

"I'm not his brother." Japan said nonchalantly.

"why must you always say that! Of course you are!" China said as he started to cry. Russia patted his back. "it's ok comrade. No need to cry."

"ok then let's get started." America said.

England went to the kitchen to attempt to make a dinner that no one will eat. Canada and Japan were playing together doing normal kid stuff. Everyone else was sitting in the pretend living room watching tv. America walked in.

"Honey I'm home!" England blushed at the pet name.

"oh how was work"

"good except the boss was kinda riding me today."

"what does that mean?" England asked.

"I don't know. My boss (president) says it sometimes when he gets home from work. He's like 'oh man the republicans were really riding me today'"(I said boss because the hetalia characters don't really have parents)

"hmm I don't know but I'm making dinner"

"that's great" America said although he was a little afraid that England making pretend food would be as bad as England making real food. America walked over to Canada.

"hey son how was your day at school?"

"good we went to the aquarium!"

"wait what? Why couldn't I go! I could have chaperoned."

"now dear it's just a field trip." England said.

"yea but I really wanted to go see the whales."America pouted as he stomped out of the room acting more childish than his pretend son. "I don't get to go anywhere!" he huffed. England sighed as he went after the American.

"America. It'll be ok. How about we go to the aquarium next weekend. Ok." he said as he tried to comfort the American even though Canada didn't actually go to the aquarium.

"really! You mean it England!" he said excited.

"sure why not." he smiled. America gave England a big hug.

"thanks England you're the best friend and wife ever!" the Brit blushed at the comment. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Canada's grandparents Italy and Germany coming to visit.

"hello" Italy said with a big smile on his face.

"hello come in" England said. Italy rushed over to his pretend grandson and gave him a big hug.

"hello Canada! How are you?"

"I'm fine grandma Italy."

"that's good I got you a gift." Italy pulled out tons of monopoly money and gave it to Canada. Germany rushed over to Italy shocked.

"Italy why on earth are you giving that boy all that money?!"

"I'm just trying to be a good grandparent and spoil him. I didn't have enough time to get a gift so I just gave him money. I'm going to be a great grandparent just like Grandpa Rome!" Germany sighed. The little countries sat down at the table and had a pretend dinner together. They talked and laughed. Russia complained about how when he was young he had to walk 15 miles to the nearest gas station (one of those senior moments), and Japan was playing his ds quietly at the table. Just then he realized that Canada was gone.

"hey where's Canada?" he asked.

"why he's over- where's canada?" England asked a little worried.

"omg he's been kidnapped! Our Canada is missing!" America panicked. Little did they know Canada just went to the bathroom and didn't notice him. Again.

"I bet you it was that creep down the street he always did look at us funny and offer us candy. Then he attempted to give us a golden ticket to his 'chocolate factory'" he air quoted "puhlease I think I know when I'm about to be kidnapped." America yelled.

"you git. That was Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. We watched that movie at my house the other day. And plus no one would want to kidnap you with that big mouth of yours" England said.

"Hey I am definitely worth kidnapping!"

"we should go find him" Italy said. The others agreed. They searched high and low for Canada.

"oh America what if we don't find him" England said.

"I don't know England. I don't know."

Just then Canada came back from the bathroom proud he used it all by himself. Everyone rushed over and cried as they hugged him.

"oh Canada we thought we lost you. We thought you were kidnapped. We thought you ran away because you were a troubled youth." they cried.

"troubled youth? Uh guys I just went to the bathroom." he explained. Canada smiled. He felt so happy for finally being wanted and noticed for once in his life. 'people really do care.' he thought. They all hugged a little until it was nap time. As everyone was asleep America whispered to England.

"Hey England you awake?"

"Well I am now."

"I just wanted to say it was fun being married to you and all. We really raised a good kid." England was happy.

"Yeah I had fun too."

"Yea we should have another."

"Another what?"

"Another kid."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because girls have babies!"

"Oh yea. We have a problem then. Hey England you can use magic right."

"Yes why?"

"Can you turn yourself into a girl so we can have another child." Silence.

"England? Englaand? England?" No response.

"Well it looks like I'm in the doghouse right now. I guess marital counseling should come before the next kid."

THE END

* * *

Well folks another chapter done. Remember to review, like and follow.

P.S. Feel free to send me ideas for stories and i'll see what i can do. Thanks :)


End file.
